


capriSS2020PH

by moridad



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drawing, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moridad/pseuds/moridad
Summary: Drawing; fluff!
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	capriSS2020PH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliwellwhocares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwellwhocares/gifts).



> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ  
> i heard you like fluff, so here are some sweet fluffy boys! hope you have a good new year! <3


End file.
